


Accidentally?

by Private95



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: She knocked and opened the door enough for her voice to be heard. “Excuse me, Miss Proudmoore?”“Come in Sylvanas.” She did. Jaina stood with her back to Sylvanas by her desk. With a gulp and the door closed, Sylvanas took a few steps inside. “Do you know why I called you into my office?”The elf scratched the back of her head. “B- because I accidentally sent you a boob pic?...” Sylvanas cringed immediately. ‘Boob pic’? Really? Get her an excavator because that shovel wasn’t digging the hole for her fast enough over here!





	Accidentally?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [amazing art](https://reypadawanjedi.tumblr.com/post/184291857358/accidents-insp-gift-for-tiefsterwinter-3) by the amazing [Rey](https://reypadawanjedi.tumblr.com)

It was hot and messy, but damn Sylvanas couldn’t care less.

Their teeth clashed as there was probably too much tongue, but Belore it was the best kiss of her life. Once Sylvanas calmed down and gathered herself, she gradually slowed the kiss down, still hot and ignites-fire-in-your-belly, but at least with less teeth clashing. She bit on Jaina's bottom lip, tugging with a smile as Jaina almost ripped the buttons off of her flannel, trying to get it off as fast as possible. A moment later and Sylvanas was pushing papers, folders and pens off of Jaina's desk and sitting the woman on top of it.

“Tide’s sake, take this bloody shirt off.” Jaina grumbled, pulling Sylvanas closer with her legs.

Sylvanas laughed, quickly dealing with the buttons and leaning down, teeth and tongue going for the human’s neck. Gods, she was eyeing that neck for so long, wanting to see her hickeys on that smooth looking skin.

Jaina's hips rolled up into the elf’s and her hands went for that delicious body she couldn’t get out of her mind since that morning.

Her nails racked down Sylvanas’ front, over the smooth sun-kissed skin and toned abs and to the waist of her low-hanging jeans, eliciting a low growl and a rather harsh bite in response that pulled a whole-body shudder from Jaina.

“Harder,” the human breathed, clutching at Sylvanas’ back.

With a smirk, Sylvanas went to work, leaving an assorted array of hickeys and teeth marks all over Jaina's neck.

Next moment, Jaina's pristine white shirt was tugged out of her black slacks that were then unbuttoned and pulled down enough for Sylvanas to slide her hand inside the surprisingly nice pair of lacy underwear. Out of curiosity, she made quick work of the shirt’s buttons to reveal a matching bra and an amazing view of Jaina's ample breasts.

Jaina fell onto the top of the desk as Sylvanas put three fingers into her at once, thrusting with abandon, her hips rocking in rhythm for good measure.

Sylvanas watched with satisfaction how Jaina tried to stay quiet as people were still walking by her office and one little noise could set someone off. The human’s hand was clasped over her mouth, her cheeks bright red and her eyes holding Sylvanas’ the whole time.

The elf watched with fascination how Jaina came with shudders rolling through her body as her free hand clutch the edge of the desk and legs pulled Sylvanas closer still. She would burn this moment into her memory and whatever happens after she left the room, she would still have this view to remember. Sylvanas held her fingers inside Jaina the whole time, enjoying the wet hot twitching around her digits.

Jaina watched Sylvanas pull her fingers out and lick them one by one, looking at her through the whole process.

“Best accident ever.” Jaina breathed out once she caught her breath.

Sylvanas chuckled, leaning on the desk and over Jaina, looking at her with a soft smile that was returned as Jaina reached up, brushing some hair behind one long ear.

“So,” the elf began, only slightly out of breath, “would you like to go out for dinner tonight?”

\-----------------

** _Four hours earlier._ **

\-----------------

Sylvanas walked into the building white as a sheet.

That was the day she got fired. With the worst recommendation letter thrown after her.

It was Vereesa's fault. She distracted her. Which is why Sylvanas — totally accidentally, she swore it! — sent a boob pick (with a glimpse of her abs) to her _motherfucking boss!_

Well, her boss’ boss.

Which was probably worse.

Fuck, it was, wasn’t it?

She just hoped that IT specialists were in high demand, but then she could just _see _the recommendation letter that would probably burry her chances of finding work anywhere else.

She spent the whole morning on edge, fingers missing the keys on her keyboard because she was shaking so much.

She wished she could delete the message — the blasted picture! What was she even thinking?! — but by the time she noticed what she’d done it was too late. Miss Proudmoore had already seen the image.

Sylvanas did — slightly! Only slightly damn it! — entertain the idea of sending the picture right after she took it. Not to toot her own horn, but she looked _good _after she returned from the gym_. _And damn, if Jaina wasn’t one gorgeous specimen of a human being, and she’d dreamed about taking her out for dinner and more sinful acts after that. But she was the boss and dressed flawlessly and was just perfect all around; and Sylvanas worked IT and dressed as the most stereotypical lesbian ever and spend the majority of her weekends at home playing video games. So, she thought her chances were big ol’ zero.

And then Vereesa distracted her and her _fucking finger _slipped and she hit _the motherfucking_ send button.

Fuck her life.

“Hey.” Sylvanas almost jumped out of her skin, slamming her knees on the underside of her desk. “Belore, what’s up with you today?”

“Gods above, Lor, what the _fuck_ do you want?” Sylvanas growled, rubbing her knees.

“Miss Proudmoore wants to see you.”

Blood drained from her face in an instance. She glanced at the time on her phone. Ten minutes before lunch time. And tree minutes until her death.

“Did she look mad?”

“No…” Lor’themar drawled, eyes squinting as he looked at her. “What did you do?”

“Doesn’t matter now.”

Sylvanas stood before the door to her boss’ office, taking one last breath before the _talk._

She knocked and opened the door enough for her voice to be heard. “Excuse me, Miss Proudmoore?”

“Come in Sylvanas.” She did. Jaina stood with her back to Sylvanas by her desk. With a gulp and the door closed, Sylvanas took a few steps inside. “Do you know why I called you into my office?”

The elf scratched the back of her head. “B- because I accidentally sent you a boob pic?...” Sylvanas cringed immediately. ‘Boob pic’? Really? Get her an excavator because that shovel wasn’t digging the hole for her fast enough over here!

She noticed how Jaina stopped doing what she was doing and turned to look at her. Sylvanas noticed her white shirt unbuttoned a couple of buttons more than usual, reviling tasty cleavage and she caught a glimpse of two glasses of whiskey on the table.

Sylvanas’ cheeks and the tips of her ears became bright red.

The situation was too surreal, too dreamy. No way in Void was it happening.

Though Jaina's disappointed look and voice were an indication that yes, it _was _happening.

“Accidentally?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ye :D


End file.
